


The Dirtiest Porn I've Written

by Dangannerd6



Series: Misc Oneshots [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Come Inflation, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Large Cock, M/M, Porn Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangannerd6/pseuds/Dangannerd6
Summary: Hoo boy.
Relationships: Kai/Zane (Ninjago)
Series: Misc Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690864
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	The Dirtiest Porn I've Written

**Author's Note:**

> Abandon all hope, ye who enter here.

Kai adjusted the camera, smirking. "Hey everyone, Kai and Zane here. Today, we're going to pull off the dirtiest thing on this channel." Kai said. "We asked you guys to come up with the kinkiest thing possible, and you delivered." Zane added as he removed his clothes. "KimmyNashimera69 suggested the following: 'Hi guys, love your vids. They always make me cum. Anyway, I dare you guys to have anal sex.' So yeah. We're doing this." Kai muttered under his breath. Zane couldn't help but laugh.

"Zane, if I overdo it, remember the safe word." Kai whispered as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "Right." Zane replied, playfully smiling. Kai closed his eyes and thrusted his massive dick in Zane's ass, going to town on the smooth hole. "Fuck, harder Kai. HARDER!" Zane cried out, trying not to lose his firm grip on the bedposts. Zane moaned in ecstasy as he felt Kai go to town on his ass. "OK, I'm almost there. Prepare your fucking anus babe." Kai whispered.

Kai bit his lower lip as he felt a small twitching in his nuts. He needed to cum, right. Fucking. NOW. And he was gonna do it. "Zane, I'M GONNA MOTHERFUCKING CUM!" Kai yelled as he ejaculated. Zane moaned, feeling his boyfriend's cum expand his belly. "That was hot." Kai said as he pulled out and helped Zane stand up. "Agreed, but please warn me before your cum makes me look like I'm with child next time." Zane whispered, placing a hand on his swollen middle and gently rubbing it.

"OK, that's all for today. Be sure to like, share, and subscribe. Thanks again to KimmyNashimera69 for suggesting that we have anal sex. Bye guys." Kai said as he turned off the video camera, sending it to Nya so she can edit the video. Zane smirked at Kai, cradling his belly. "Zane, sorry I made you look pregnant." Kai said, blushing. "It's fine. If it makes you feel better, you can rub my belly if you want." Zane responded as he sat on the bed. And so for the rest of the night, Kai gave Zane belly rubs, occasionally kissing the bloated organ.


End file.
